Halo: Vanguard
* * * * |rating = : Mature (M) for Blood and Violence, Language}} Halo: Vanguard, 'is a new First-Person Shooter in the Halo Franchise. It is developed by 343 Industries and will be released on December 21st, 2014. Plot The plot of ''Halo: Vanguard focuses on a team of Spartan-IVs known as Saber Team. They were placed on the remote planet of Orion IV. Upon entering the outskirts of its major city, rebel forces began an invasion. After eliminating the rebels, a covenant ship enters the planet. After unloading a small invasion force, the frigate, Hammer Time took chase to the damaged Assault Carrier. Upon following it, they uncoverd a unknown planet in which both ships were pulled in by a gravity well. After surviving the crash Saber team must uncover the many hidden secrets of this planet. Along the way, the player(s) will uncover new vehicles, characters, weapons, and hidden secrets throught the game. Game Modes Campaign 1. Saber Team- Welcome to Saber Team. 2. First Strike- The battle has begun... 3. Survival of the fittest- Track down and crush remaining rebel units. 4. Unexpected Turn of Events- The covenant have invaded, hold the bastards off. 5. Point of no return- Fight your way to the frigate, track down the covenant ship. 6. Where are we now- Investigate the planet, crush any resistance. 7. Hornets Nest- Eliminate all rebels, find and destroy covenant AA guns. 8. David and Goliath- Kill all forerunner warriors, find a way out the temple 9. Monsters- Find a way on board the retrievers ship. 10. Zero Hour- The invasion for earth has begun..... 11. Skyfall- Kill the Retriever, Detonate the bomb, save humanity. 12. Epilogue (cinematic) Campaign Features Halo: Vanguard features a solo/Co-Op campaign mode with 12 missions. Similar to Halo 3: ODST, you alternate between characters each mission. The campaign also features the return of the score mode and collectible skulls. In total, there are 10 Gold skulls and 4 Silver skulls. Each mission includes at least one or two of the skulls. The game also includes 4 difficulties. These difficulties are: '''Easy- "Laugh as helpless victims flee in terror from their inevitable slaughter. The game basically plays itself." Normal- "Face firm resistance from competent, determined enemies, but burn through enough ammo and you will eventually triumph." Heroic- "Fight against formidable foes that will truly test your skill and wits; this is the way Halo is meant to be played." Legendary- "Tremble as teeming hordes of invincible alien monsters punish the slightest error with instant death... again and again." Mythic- "They say Spartans never die, let's try and prove that..." Multiplayer Halo: Vanguard by default offers multiplayer maps ranging from Close Quartes Battles to Long Range Battles. It also features older game modes from previous games such as race, juggernaut, assualt, and flood. Maps By Default: 1. Abandoned- This abandoned rebel base offers many hidden passages and tight corners. 8-10 players. 2. Relic- Abandoned for millenniums, this forerunner relic once served as a orbital defense platform. 3. Meltdown- Unstable and out of control, this ships fusion reactor caused all hands to evacuate. 8-10 players. 4. Skyline- Towering above New Mombasa, this large structure will eventually become the largest structure in New Mombasa. 8-10 players. 5. Forge World 2.0- A large island with many land features suitable for forging large structures. 6. Flagship- Held aboard the infamous Spirit Of Vengence, this serves as one of the many landing bays located on the ship. 8-10 players. 7. Foundry- After the Orbital Elevator fell, supply warehouses sending munitions to space were soon abandoned... 4-8 players. Saber Team Pack: 1. Arcadia Station- Now orbiting above the Battle scarred planet of Orion III, Arcadia Station now serves as safe haven from refuges fleeing the planet. 4-10 players Forge Halo: Vanguard's forging environment allows the player to place vehicles, weapons, structures, gadgets, and many other things. Similar to the Far Cry 3 map editor, the new terrain editor tool allows the player to create hills, mountains, islands, ravines, and other amazing land features. Firefight Halo: Vanguard's firefight mode allows the players to fight covenant, Rebels, flood, and Forerunner Warriors. The maps also include friendly A.I. To help fight along. Each map let's you play solo or Co-Op with your freinds through X-Box live or local. The Firefight game types include: *Classic *Generator Defense *Score Attack *Versus *Rocketfight *Gruntpocalypse *Floodpocalypse- Survive the countless waves of the most notorious enemy in the universe. *Sniperfight- Sniper rifles only. Aim for the head. The Firefight maps include: *Abandoned *Relic *Skyline *Flagship *Beachhead (Halo Reach Remake) *Courtyard Theater The theater mode allows the player to watch videos of previous games, take photos of your spartan in action, and share your photos and videos. Features Ranking System The ranking system in Halo: Vanguard works the same way as it did in Halo: Reach. It also allows you to buy full sets of armour, camos, guns, visor colors, and armour abilities. Characters * Ellie-A159 *Jack-D156 *Alyssa-C235 *Daniel-A160 *Connor-B146 Species * * * * * * * * * Vehicles UNSC * * * * * * Covenant * * * * * * * * * Weapons UNSC *MA5C Assuault Rifle *BR85HB SR Battle Rrifle *M6 Magnum *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) *M739 Light Machine Gun Covenant Extras Limited Edition and Consel Edition The limited edition of Halo: Vanguard, comes with a Die-Cast disc jacket, a armour schematic for Commander Ellie-A159, bonus codes for your avatar and spartan, and a Saber Team patch. The Consel edition comes complete with 2 wireless Saber Team designed controllers, a Saber designed X-Box 360 or X-Box One, Halo: Vanguard, and a Saber designed wireless headset. The Consel edition retails for about 600$ and the limitied edition retails for about 99$. Achievements *Welcome to the team (10G)- Completed the first mission on any difficulty. *First Strike (10G)- Completed the second mission on any difficulty. *TBA (10G)- Completed the third mission on any difficulty. *TBA (10G)- Completed the fourth mission on any difficulty. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Category:The rook13 Category:Games